lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SierraSia/Ask the Characters: Detectives (Part 1)
As always, ladies first. Charm the Liger Question: So Charm, your the leader of the Diamond Detectives. Is being leader hard? Charm: Well, sometimes it can. The hardest part for me though, making sure Sia isn't getting over her head. Sia M. Ese: *being chased by an oversized Fusion* AAHHH! A little help here?! Charm: *facepalm* Question: You're called a "Liger". Care to explain that? Charm: Well, my mother was a tiger, and my dad was a lion... You know now that I think of it, shouldn't he be in a pack or someting?... Oh, right, he said something about being exiled from it for his love of a tiger. I think the name of the pack had something to do with diamonds. Hmm... Question: Did you know you're not the only one with jynx power? Have you heard of a girl names "Jynx" befor? Charm: Yeah, I've heard of her, and I wouldn't say she's bad, even though I haven't met her befor. I mean, being called "Jynx" doesn't neccicarally mean your bad, right? It's how you use your abilities. Question: That leads me to my question. Were you originally named "Charm"? Charm: Actually, I kinda made up that name on my own. But I ain't telling my originall name, no sir! Raven Crow Question: Raven Crow, I am curiouse, why are you deadplain? Raven: No special reason. Just who I am. Question: Someone with your personality would be the last person I'd imagin wearing pink. Care to explain? Raven: Again, nothing special. I just happen to like pink. Why, deaplain people can't like pink? Question: That scean when you stoped Charm's and Sia's argument was halariouse! How offten do you do that? Raven: Only a few times, when it anoyes me alot... Are you done now? Question: One more. Where did you get your shadow abilities from? Raven: They came natually. After my parents found out about my abilities, they sent me to the Darkness Ninja Clan to join them to help control my abilities. That's all I'll say. Oh, and don't tell the chameleon. Sia M. Ese Question: So your Sia M. Ese. Have you ever worried that someone could mistake you for Sia Sapphire? Sia M.: Not really. For one, SierraSia always adresses me as "Sia M.". And if anyone mistakes me for her, than they must be blined. I mean, how can anyone confuse a Mobian Siamese with the Magic Boa Staff with a human that can fly and shoot energy balls? Question: Why do you tie a lock of your hair on your staff? Sia M.: Because theres a magical feild around the staff that prevents anyone else from useing it, or even touching it really. The lock of hair is to allow me to use it. Question: Why do you have a problem with boys? Sia M.: Well, to put is shortly, all the men, or boys, I've met are either complete jerks, they have no intelligance whatsoever, or they're rude beyond beliefe... *sigh* But I guess not ALL boys are bad. I mean, the Chaotix dudes seem cool, right?... If you tell anyone I said that, I swear I'll-- Amanda Dillo Question: So, Amanda, you and Mighty are the only armadillos shown in the RP so far. What do you think of that? Amanda: Well, um, it feels less lonely. I mean, I know I have the Diamond Detectives, and I love thouse girl, really. But, it's nice to know that I'm not the last armadillo left. In fact, meeting Mighty was a real shock to me. I almost thought it was a trick. But than when I got him to the base, Lola toke his shell off... and put it on me... then put my shell on him while he was still asleep... Um, please don't tell Mighty that. Question: You do relise that your "secret ability" was shown to everyone who reads the RP, right? Amanda: Well, now that I think of it, I guess that is a posibility. But they wouldn't fear me, because they're in another dimension from mine, right? Question: People from the media have been saying that you and Mighty would be a cute couple. Any links you could give us. Amanda: Oh, no, we're just friends. And even if I wanted to be in a relationship with him, this wouldn't be a good time to start one. I think he's still upset about his previouse girlfriend leaving him for his strangth. And if he wanted to start with someone else, I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be me. I think I'm a bit on a bother to him, and he still might be scared of my... secret. But I do hope he does find someone who can recognize the good in him. And no horrors in his strangth... and his eyes... and how his shell-- !!! Oh, um, excuse me. I went to far... Question: After Mighty's reaction to your secret, did you feel hatred on him at all? Amanda: Oh no, of course not. I don't blame him for being scared. And i would never hate anyone. If anything, it made me feel alone again, that no one could ever really accept that ability... Oh, excuse me, I shouldn't talk about that... Wait, why are there alot of question involving me and Mighty? Question: *whistles* Amanda: ... Lola the Rabbit Question: Lola, as the youngest member of the Diamond Detectives, do you think your the weakest one of them all? Lola: Absolutley not. I don't think theres any weak member of the group. We're all as strong as we can be, and thats what counts! Question: Can you remember how old you were when you were exparamented on at the abandoned research lab? Lola: Yeah, I was about three years old. I was traped in there since I was four. Man, bad childhood, huh? Question: If you had to choose one member of the Chaotix to be your favorite, who would it be? Lola: I like all the Chaotix, they're really fun! But if I had to, I guess I'd pick Charmy. He's tones of fun, and it's nice to meet someone my own age. But the next time we meet, I'll win the stinger fight for sure! Ending That's it for this part. If you have any questions for these ladies, post them in the comments down below. And look out for Part 2 made by Bandiootfan63. Category:Blog posts